Alone and Together
by hanger
Summary: Kara was surrounded by people, but none could help her. Mon-el was gone. She knew it had been two years, but she couldn't stop thinking of him. At least, not until a man named the Flash showed up. Barry Allen was taking care of the ones he loved, but he was alone. He didn't even enjoy running anymore. That is until he met a girl named Kara Danvers.
1. Alone

KARA

Kara was seriously considering retirement. This was the sixth alien she fought in the last week. She just wanted a break. She slammed her fist into the alien that had tried to kidnap an innocent woman. The alien fell to the ground with a thud. It made a sound that seemed to be halfway between a whimper and a groan. The corners of Kara's lips turned slightly up, but she didn't smile. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she grinned.

"Good work Kara," Alex said through the intercom in her ear. "You sure kicked his butt." Kara simply nodded. She picked up the groaning alien and flew him to the DEO. The alien was humanoid, except for the fact that it had orange skin and purple eyes.

"Any idea why a Talflirian would want to kidnap some random lady?" Kara asked Alex and Winn, who was looking down at the alien.

"No idea, but I'm working on it," Winn said as he turned back to his computer. He started typing away, probably doing research on Talflirians. They were a peaceful race that usually kept to themselves. This attempted kidnapping seemed out of character for the species.

"I should probably head home. Call me if other aliens attacks," Kara said blankly, not letting anyone emotion into her voice. She didn't like letting the others see her in pain. She flew off, heading towards her apartment. She heard Alex calling after her, asking her to stay a bit longer, but Kara ignored her. She couldn't keep up a happy act for that long, especially not around Alex. Alex would just want her to talk about her feelings and that was the last thing Kara wanted to do.

Once she reached her apartment, Kara quickly changed into her pajamas and sat down on the couch with a huff. She was always in a hurry to get home, but whenever she was home, she wanted to go somewhere else. She couldn't figure out what her mind wanted these days. First, she was noticing a cute guy walking by, and then, the next second she would think about-

Kara had to stop herself, biting her lip. She couldn't think of him right now. If she did, she'd be a sobbing mess and no use to anyone. It was easier to not think about it at all.

Kara, eager for distraction, turned on the TV. Nothing interesting was on. Slowly, with the sound of the news in that background, Kara started drifting to sleep.

WHAM!

Kara jerked up at the sound and looked around. Her dining table was now broken, a red lump of top of it. Kara slowly came to realize that that red lump was a person. It groaned in pain and slowly tried to stand up. All Kara could do was gape.

BARRY

Barry never wanted to quit his job. It seemed to be the only thing that gave him a purpose these days. Not even being the Flash helped fill up his need to be helpful. He wasn't satisfied being the Flash because he knew there was only so much he could do. Sure, he could save people. But he couldn't save everyone. He couldn't even save his own fiance.

"Allen, did you finish the report on the missing person's case?" Barry heard Captain Singh shout at him from his office. Barry hurried down the stairs with a file in hand. He delivered it to Singh, who grunted a thank you.

"Uh, sir, I was wondering if I could have some time off," Barry asked the Captain, wringing his hands. It was a nervous habit he developed after...

Singh looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, I guess you do have vacation days saved up... Alright, you can have a week off. Not a day longer, understood?"

"Understood sir," Barry assured him, almost tempted to salute. He left the office and went back upstairs to his CSI lab. He breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his job, but he wanted to love being the Flash. Right now, he didn't. He needed a break to focus on saving people. He needed to run.

The next day, a Saturday, Barry woke up bright and early. He didn't like sitting around. He gave him to much time to think. Then again, running also forced him to think. That's why he would rather be working.

After quickly checking on Joe to make sure he was okay, Barry started to run. He grabbed his suit from Star Labs, stopping to greet Cisco. Caitlin was there as well. She was no able to mostly control Killer Frost. Barry always smiled whenever he saw them. They reminded him that he changed the future. Even if he failed, at least he succeeded in a small way. He was still able to defeat Savitar.

He felt the wind rush past his face as he ran. Lightning streaked behind him. Barry tried to enjoy the feeling, but it only brought back painful memories. He tried running faster. He pushed himself, trying to run away from everything he just wanted a friend, someone, he could talk to about this. He loved Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco, but he couldn't talk to any of them about this. He was too busy making sure the future stayed changed.

Barry felt almost as if he were flying, he was running so fast. His feet were barely touching the ground. He hadn't ever run this fast before. It almost made him enjoy running again. Almost.

A portal suddenly opened up in front of Barry. He tried to stop, but he felt as though his legs wouldn't listen to him. He ran through the portal at top speed. Instead of running around until he got control of himself again, Barry simply crashed. His head throbbed and he brought a hand up to it. When he glanced at his fingers, they were stained red. He groaned. He hated head injuries. Those always seemed to take the longest to heal.

"Are you alright?" Barry heard a girl to his left ask. He looked over to a beautiful blonde woman with piercing blues gaping at him. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but he passed out cold.

A/n: Hey guys! So I got fed up not being satisfied by the superflash fanfics I read, so I decided to write one myself. Sorry, it's kinda crappy, it's almost four and I'm lazy haha. I'll also be putting this on Wattpad if you prefer to read it there. My username is -JesusFreak- there. And if you couldn't tell, Kara and Barry haven't met in this yet! Hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter will be better! This is my second time publishing this because before it would put weird lines of code in different places. Hopefully, that's fixed now.


	2. Accidental

**KARA**

Kara couldn't help but stare at the man passed out in her dining room. He was dressed in a fitted, red- would you call it a jumpsuit? She wasn't sure. The outfit had a mask attached to it that covered the man's face. Slowly, Kara reached down and pulled the mask off. Underneath was someone around her age with brown hair. Kara couldn't help but realize how attractive he was.

A second later, Kara realized she should probably call someone. Reaching for her phone, she called the first person she thought of. "Alex? You might want to get over here."

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alex questioned, concern lacing her voice. Kara nodded before realizing her sister couldn't see her.

"I'm fine, but this guy- you know what? You better come see for yourself." Kara hung up the phone after Alex had promised to come over. She had no idea how to explain this.

Alex had decided to take the man to the DEO. Kara watched as the doctors attended to him. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I think so. He probably just hit his head really hard. Look, the cut seems to be a lot smaller than before," Alex pointed out, squinting at this random guy. They were standing in the room next to his, watching through a glass portion of the connecting wall. "Wait, is it actually smaller?"

Kara glanced at the cut on his head. "I dunno. Kinda looks like it. Maybe-"

She was cut off when a doctor poked her head out the door. "Agent Danvers, you might want to see this." Alex nodded, going into the room and motioning for me to follow. When we were both there, the doctor spoke up. "He had a mild concussion."

"Had?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," The doctor said with a sigh, "His healing process is faster than any human I've ever seen. It should've taken him at _least_ a week to recover, but he's almost a hundred percent healthy."

"Is he an alien?" Alex asked. The doctor shook her head.

"That's just it, we're not sure what he is." The doctor opened her mouth to continue, but just then the man in red stirred. He all stared at him for a second before he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

 **BARRY**

"Sir, can you tell us your name?" A woman in a lab coat asked. I sat up, looking around the room. With a jolt, I realized my mask was down. I quickly covered my face, though I doubted that would help any. Three women already saw me and who knows how many others. Heck, it might have already found its way onto the news.

"Uh, any chance you guys didn't see that?" I asked them. I surveyed the girls in front of me. One was wearing black leather and had two gun holsters strapped to her waist. That didn't look promising. Another girl appeared to be a doctor or a scientist. The last one was the pretty blonde in pajamas I had seen earlier.

"Sorry, we all saw," the PJs girl said. "But if you could just tell us who you are, then-"

"Wait. You don't know?" The three girls shook their heads. "Don't know the Flash? What about the Green Arrow? No?" They all shook their heads again and I cursed under my breath. I must have accidentally traveled to a different earth. I took off my mask in frustration and stood up, ready to run back home.

"Sir, please, we just want to ask you some questions," The gun girl said. My gaze shifted to the blonde standing next to her and I softened a bit.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer. Before we start, I need you to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?" The others looked skeptical but nodded. "Good, my name is Barry Allen and I am the fasted man alive."

"Prove it," The pajama girl said with raised eyebrows. I sighed and started running. I ran to the first ice cream cart I saw and scooped two out, leaving money for the person running it. I ran back, giving one cone to the blonde and kept the other for my self. The corners of the blonde's lips turned up slightly.

"So. you aren't an alien?"

"What? No, why would think that?"

"Uh, you aren't from around here, are you?"

"Well, not really..." I said while scratching the back of his head. "You aren't going to believe me, but I'm from another Earth."

"Another Earth? What's that supposed to mean?" The woman with reddish brown hair asked me, glaring slightly. I definitely didn't want to make her mad, super speed or not.

"Well, basically another dimension. There are about 52 of them. They all exist at the same point in space, but vibrating at a different speed," I explained to them.

"So, why are you here? And does everyone on your earth have super speed?"

"I came here by accident. I guess I ran too fast," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "And no, not everyone. Just me and one other guy named Wally. It's a bit of a long story as to how I got my speed actually."

"How isn't what matters. Sir, why are you here? I know you came here by accident, but why didn't you leave the second you got here?" asked the doctor.

"Uh, I've never been to this earth. I thought I'd look around and see what it's like," I said. I really just wanted a small vacation, but I couldn't tell them that without telling them what I needed a vacation from.

"I can show you around. I'm Kara Danvers, by the way," Kara offered. I nodded.

"Thanks. Where should we go first? And anything I should know about you before I wander around a strange city with you?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm an alien from the planet Krypton and I go by the alias Supergirl. And I think I'll show Catco first."


End file.
